That's What Friends Are For
by musicalmidget
Summary: Something happens to Callie that breaks Cristina's tough love mold. Caltina friendship


Disclaimer: I do no own Grey's Anatomy 

A/N: I had this pop into my head and please don't hate me for it. I do know one person that will, so Alicia, I'm SORRY!

Callie hated her long workdays. It meant, home late and no parking. She would have to park her car a block away from the apartment and walk the rest. It was always raining and Callie hated it. Her jacket didn't help. By the time she would finally reach the building she would be soaked to the bone, because she would end up leaving the umbrella in her locker or forgetting it at home.

Today was no different. She parked her car in the only available spot and gathered her purse and opened the door. She shivered as the cold rain hit her leg when she stepped out. Grabbing her keys, she pulled herself out of the car and shut the door. She groaned as her back pop when she stretched back. Standing in the or all day had taken it's toll on her. Her feet hurt and she wanted nothing more than to climb onto her couch and sleep. She shut the door and locked the car. She put the keys in her pocket and began her walk home. The rain poured around her, soaking her. She mentally slapped herself for wearing the skirt and heels. She wanted to look decent for some stupid reason. She stopped for a brief minute to remove her heels, stuffing them into her purse. As she stood, someone grabbed her from behind and held her at the throat. She felt a cool metal press against her sink. They had a knife.

"Don't make a sound, or you're dead." A husky voice said. Callie slowly nodded her head. Callie's heart began to race and her vision blurred from the instant tears that had appeared. The man began to walk backward and dragged Callie with him. He stopped and turned her to face him. The man was tall. His blonde hair was plastered to his face, covering most of it. The black hoodie he wore blocked his eyes from her view. He grabbed her purse and threw it to the ground.

"Please anything thing you want, just take it." Callie pleaded. The man raised his hand and moved her hair from her cheek. She could see the white flash of his smile.

"Oh trust me, I intend to get what I want." He said, gliding the knife down her throat and caressed it against her breast. He gripped the back of her head and pushed her forward, crushing her lip. Callie tried to push him away but her exhaustion made her weak and he overpowered her. He held her tightly and roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth. She tried to scream but it was no use. He finally pulled away from the kiss and grabbed her wrist. He threw her to the ground, causing her skirt to fly up. She tried to push it down but he was quicker than her. He pushed her hands away and slapped her with the backside of his hand. Callie grabbed her face and sobbed harder. He ran the knife up her leg and the inside of her thigh. She tried to move away from him, but he dug the knife into her thigh, slicing it open. She screamed as he chuckled at her pain.

"Don't move or the next one will end your life." He warned. Callie slowly nodded her head, trying to fight the screams that were stuck in her throat. She wanted to scream and let the world know what was happening to her. She couldn't allow them to escape. She had to live. For one reason and one reason only. Her child. Callie was pregnant. She had just found out a few days ago and she was still living in the excitement of the news. She hadn't even told George yet. She closed her eyes and silently prayed for her baby to be ok and that she would live through this. She wanted to place her arms protectively around her abdomen but something inside her told her to not chance it. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from yelling at him to not harm her baby. He leaned over and grabbed a handful of her hair. He rubbed it against his cheek and then smelled it.

"God you smell so good. Do you know how much I've been watching you? I've watched you everyday. You park in the same spot and you walk to that building. You walk with a sway in her hips that's enough to kill a man. I couldn't take it any more. You have to be mine." He said, running his hand up her leg and into her skirt. He hooked his finger in the elastic of her panties and pulled them down.

"Please, don't." she begged, through her tear. He let go of her panties and slapped her again.

"Shut it bitch. I told you, you're mine." He said, running his hand down her cheek. He leaned in further and kissed her again. Callie tightly shut her eyes and tried to take herself away with her mind. It would help the nightmare she was living at this moment. All she could think about was her baby and how this would affect her child's life. The man kissed down her neck and then he ripped away her shirt, exposing the soft flesh beneath a lacey bra. She shivered as the rain showered her exposed body. He ran his tongue over her stomach. She closed her eyes and prayed even more. He finally stood on his knees and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down far enough to expose his erection. She balled her hands into fists as he moved himself to her entrance. She finally let her scream release as he forced himself into her. It felt as if her insides were being ripped apart. He let a low growl escape from his voice. His face was contorted with pleasure as he pumped into her. Callie's exposed body raked against the pavement with each thrust, causing more pain than she had ever felt. Her tears fell freely, staining her face with black streaks from her mascara. Thankfully he couldn't last long. She felt him release into her, filling her with his poison. It made her feel disgusting and dirty. He leaned over, still inside her and kissed her once more.

"You are better than I thought." He said in a low voice. Callie finally got a look at him. He wasn't a man at all. He was nothing than a mere boy, no more than 16 or 17. He pulled out of her and placed his pants back in place as if what he had done was nothing.

Cristina glanced at the clock that was hanging over the couch. It was past 12 and Callie still wasn't home. Callie would usually call and tell her she'd be late, but there were no new calls on her cell phone or the phone in the apartment. Cristina was starting to worry. Callie was the responsible one. She reached over and grabbed her phone and dialed Callie's cell, but when it went straight to her voicemail, panic set through her body. Callie never turned her phone off. Cristina couldn't take it. In the weeks that they had been living together, they had become very close. Callie was like her family. Sure Meredith was there but she and Callie shared a bond, they were women scorned. She slipped her tennis shoes one and threw on her Stanford hoodie. She was going to look for her.

She stepped into the cool rain and pulled her hood around her face. She walked toward where Callie usually parked her car. Her heart raced when she saw it shining under the light of the street lamp from the block. She watched as someone darted from an alley just ahead of her. Something in her made her walk to the alley. She could hear the sobs of someone as she neared the side street. Cristina clutched her stomach as she rounded the corner and Callie on the ground, her clothes ripped and bleeding. She was in fetal position, her legs pulled tightly to her chest. Her body trembled from the cold and her sobs. The purse she was carrying was turned over and its contents surrounded her body. Cristina ran to her and hit her knees at her side. She touched her and Callie flinched.

"Callie, it's Cris." She whispered as she pulled off her hoodie and wrapped it around the gash on Callie's leg. Callie relaxed at her touch and rose up, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. Cristina, who in a normal circumstance would have pushed her away, wrapped her arms around her. She rubbed her hand up and down her back, causing Callie to whimper in pain. Cristina looked at her hands and saw them covered in Callie's blood. She looked around and spotted Callie's phone. She reached over and grabbed it. She called 911.

"Hello, my friend was just raped. She's bleeding and pregnant. Please hurry. We are on the corner of 5th and Stein in an alley. Make sure she's taken to Seattle Grace." She explained. She hung up the phone; decided that she couldn't stay on the phone. Callie clutched to Cristina as if she were dying, sobbing into her chest.

"Shh, it's ok. They're coming. You're going to be ok." Cristina whispered, her own tears beginning to fall. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. Callie was the strong and independent one. George O'Malley had broken her. The sirens of the ambulance made Cristina's heart begin to slow. The bus pulled into the alley and the paramedics quickly got out, leaving it running.

"I'm Cristina Yang. This is Callie Torres. We're surgeons at Seattle Grace. That's where she needs to be taken. She has scratches on her back and huge gash on her leg. She's lost a lot of blood and she's pregnant. Please help her." She explained so fast that is came out in a blur. The paramedic just shook his head and touched her. Callie pulled away and hugged Cristina tighter.

"Callie, it's ok. They're here to help. Let them." She reassured her. The female paramedic came over with a gurney and medical supplies. Callie refused to let go of Cristina.

"You're going to need to get on the gurney with her. She's not going to let us do anything." He explained. Cristina nodded.

'Come on Cal, lets get on the bed. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm right here." Cristina whispered to her. Callie let go of her long enough to get onto the bed. Cristina climbed in right behind her and Callie clung to her again. Cristina hugged her tightly, making sure she felt safe. The female put a blanket over them to warm Callie's exposed body. They put the belts on them as best they could and then wheeled the bed to the ambulance. They put them in it and got in, driving off as fast as they could.

Cristina had never been so happy to live close to the hospital. Once there, Cristina spouted off her case before the paramedics could. Bailey, stood there and shook her head. She helped them in and put Callie in a private exam room in the pit. Everyone stood outside the room, and watched as one of their own was being worked on. Bailey, Meredith, Shepherd and Alex all worked as fast as they could to warm her up. Callie still refused to let Cristina go. They had to work around her to get everything done. She just sat there, not speaking. She looked up at Cristina and she nodded.

"She's pregnant, she wants to know if the baby is alright." She told them. All of them opened their eyes in shock.

"Don't stand there and look at me like that. Make sure her baby is ok!" she yelled. Alex quickly grabbed the ultrasound machine and moved away the blanket to expose her abdomen. Callie tried to pull away but Cristina held her there.

"Let him check." She said. Callie nodded and relaxed a little. Alex placed the wand on her belly and moved it around, staring closely at the screen. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as they waited for anything. Finally the rapid heartbeat of the tiny fetus filled the room and the small image appeared on the screen. They released their breath and continued to work. Callie wouldn't let Derek stitch her leg. Meredith had to do it, and do the rape kit, with Miranda's help. Alex kept close eye on the fetal monitor, watching for any signs of distress decrease in rhythm. The baby was doing great. It was a fighter like it's mother. Miranda finally gave Callie a sedative, to help her sleep. She couldn't stand the sobs and whimpers coming from the former chief resident. It killed her.

An Hour Later 

"You should let her sleep and get some rest yourself." Meredith told Cristina. She shook her head and held Callie tighter.

"No, I'm not leaving her. She's my family, just like you. I would be doing the same if it were you. I'm not going anywhere." She said, not even caring about the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. Meredith nodded and understood.

"I'll bring you food and clothes in a while. You're an incredible friend Cristina." She said as she left. Callie stirred in her arms, and whimpered.

"Cristina?" Callie asked, groggily.

"I'm here. Don't move you'll rip out the stitches." She said, softly.

"The baby?" she asked, moving her hands to her stomach.

"The baby is fine. He's tough. This didn't bother him at all. And you are fine. That bastard didn't kill you. God damn it Callie I was so scared. I've never been more scared in my life. Well when Meredith had her near death whatever. But you're my family. When I saw you there, I was shocked and scared." She said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you do that. This is not your fault. I'll kill you myself if you blame yourself."

"Ok, I won't. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for. It's my job" she added. Callie smiled a little and fell back to sleep against Cristina's chest.


End file.
